


Nurse Bucky

by Mod J (AlienNerd)



Series: Did We Role Play This Yet? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Crossdressing Kink, Drag, Erotic dancing, Kapiphagia, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Comedy, Short, Top Steve Rogers, short fiction, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienNerd/pseuds/Mod%20J
Summary: After Steve being injured while out on a mission, Bucky decides to care for what ails Steve himself.





	Nurse Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/gifts).



> This on is a gift for roe87 since their Stucky RP stories were super inspiring. Thank you for the amazing content!!

 

"Hello Mr. Smith. I'll be your nurse today, we're gonna get you all fixed up. " He says in a breathy sexy voice with a wink.

Bucky is wearing a tiny dress of pure white latex. It's front neckline comes down low under his huge pecs.  He sports also a pair of latex thigh highs with garters that attaches to the hem of his dress, elbow length fingerless latex gloves and a little latex nurses cap all the same color. On his feet are tall slingback heels, over his nipple two glittering red crosses meant to look like the medic symbol and under his cap a rather real looking long straight wig, all stop sign red. He wears makeup that looks expertly applied: red shimmering lips, crimson smokey eyeshadow and large winged eyeliner giving him a cat like look. Bucky has achieved that "boys want to do her, girls want to be her" kind of look.

Steve tries to get over the shock quickly. He is getting so turned on and Bucky only just walked into the room. Steve is turned on for one thing by how hot Bucky is. Steve knows he would be majorly turned on if there were other men in the room oogling his darling. He could never see himself being attracted to this kinda girl but when Bucky walked in looking trashy in all the right ways, now Steve knows Bucky could do anything and find a way to make it beautiful. If he dressed up like a fucking kangaroo, he'd make a pretty hot one that's for sure. Steve kicks himself for imagining Bucky hopping around the bedroom with a little brown bikini, floppy ears and a tail on. Laughter is the best medicine.

"Oh..oh thank goodness. Oooh Oooow!! I'm in so much pain! The agony! I need medicine right away!" Steve recites from their loose script.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you, baby... " says Nurse Bucky enunciating his words with lots of tongue and pouting "Alexa, play Nurse Bucky playlist."

As 'Peaches - Fuck The Pain Away' begins Bucky makes for the straps at the top of his little white uniform dress. He stretches them out a little like one does suspenders while making a side to side pendulum swings of his hips with his legs spread a shoulder width apart.

'Sucking on my titties like you wanted me  
Calling me, all the time like Blondie  
Check out my chrissy behind  
It's fine all of the time  
Like sex on the beaches  
What else is in the teaches of peaches?  
Huh? What?'

Pressing his hands around the curves of the outsides of his pecs and making a turning gesture at his at the shoulder Bucky makes another gesture tossing his head sticking his chin out then hiking his left knee up like he's getting ready to perform the can can which Steve would love to see him do very much.

Instead Bucky sticks his heel to the floor across his body to the right and begins again with the right leg doing an exaggerated hip swaying walk. Using his entire body with his shoulders weaving as he struts with serpentine grace Bucky holds Steve's eye. Now four steps closer he spins on a toe turning his back to Steve.

The lower portion of the dress front and back has a large section of his skirt is missing leaving a semi circle that wraps around the top of the base of his lingerie lace jock strap and his plump ass. At the hem, the skirt ends at the center of each of his thighs. They trail down to garter style clips holding up the thigh highs.

Buck then begins doing a dance move Steve has never seen anyone do. He repeatedly drops into a squat while spreading his legs separating his knees completely on the way down which leaves room for his enormous cock to flick downward and between his legs. At some point, while he had turned away from Steve he has slipped out of the lingerie for this exact effect. His arms going up as he drops down are raised above his head. Upon rising he lowers them to chest height.

Then as the beat slows before the finishing verses Bucky on rising from the floor once more, throws back his right leg high and at the same time locks the other straight as he tips forward on the edge of the bottom front of his platform heel and begins spinning slowly like a figure skater on the spot. As he does so he draws himself up from waist sliding his fingertips up his glossy latex clad foot from his ankle, up his shin, over his knee, up the inside of his thigh then making a twittling gesture with his fingers over the top of his cock along it's length then moving diagonally over up to his the right side. His fingers only come to rest as he grasps the spiked heel of his shoe. The entire time he uses his left arm as a counterbalance for the full weight of his body allowing the movement to look easy and smooth.

Once spinning at full height he does several things very quickly. He begins a back bend then pulling his right knee up close to his body, once his hands touch ground allows his left foot to leave the ground as he bends that knee slightly and following through on something like a deconstructed somersault. Lastly, as his right leg touches the ground in a split behind him, he does the same with the left in front, making a satisfying slapping sound with his ass on the floor.

The song ends and another begins much slower with a dream like melody. As it does Bucky gets to his feet slowly makes his way with a turn on his heels to the wall at the end of the bed.

The lyrics start but Steve doesn't hear. Bucky with a knowing coy smile has begun to dance again. He rolls his body front facing against the wall making a gesture like a humping motion except more elongated and graceful then turning around tosses his hair first right then left while keeping his knees together he sways his hips in wide arcs from side to side as he crouches low stopping with both knees facing left. Arms straight hands on his knees Bucky snaps open his legs showing off the goods then he snaps them shut with his hips turned to the right. He then slides back up the wall drawing both hands over his thighs and then over his crotch. Steve notes with wonder how hard Bucky is getting. Before his very eyes Bucky's cock swells as he throws his hands up over his head pinning his own wrists to the wall and stepping forward on one dainty heel leaning at an angle to the wall and doing a waist high kick with his right foot before bending his knee and slowly rubbing one latex clad leg against the other as he lowers it again.

'She's got everything I need  
She's falling hard for me  
I can see it in her eyes  
She acts just like a nurse'

Then as operatic notes are sung still doing his little number Bucky starts to touch himself. Now Bucky's got a cock that would make most other guys feel prepubescent. It's the cock of a real man, something as muscular and primarily masculine. Seeing it all dolled up wrapped in latex and lace is like looking at a particular sweet a piece of candy in a wrapper. Bucky crosses one hand over the other sliding them down his length as if trying to cover himself up. Then abruptly he grasps his dick around it's base with his left hand and with the right quickly gives the head of his cock three quick smacks front back then the front of his hand again. He sighs "Ah, Aah, Aaahh!" with each hit. Then slowly he makes a flicking movement with his wrist and slides his finger up the underside of his cock and up over the tip displaying the thick clear product of his arousal. He stretches it in a thin gossamer strand before it breaks. He slips his finger into his mouth sucking it off and as more leaks out he catches it on his finger before it can drip to the floor.

As this song ends he approaches the bed, climbs onto the end and up into Steve's lap. "Here comes the medicine," Bucky purrs, "Saaay 'Aaaaah' for me, Mr. Smith." Bucky breathes.

Steve obediently opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. Bucky slowly slides his finger into Steve's mouth and massages his tongue using the pre ejaculate fluid as a lubricant. As soon as Steve tastes it his cock floods with a quick flash of pleasure so intense he stretches and tenses both legs until the feeling passes. It's like a Pavlovian response, Bucky's pre cum makes him instantly ready. It gets Steve hard all the way hard faster than anything in the world and so though only hard he can feel the blood pulsing as it courses through him. Bucky's finger slides out of his mouth and as it does Steve closes his lips and eyes relishing what is as good as liquid gold to him.

Aroused himself Buck leans in and tongues Steve down like he's giving a drowning man mouth to mouth. As if he's been desperate for any form of action. Feeling guilty about his injury, Steve realizes this is exactly the case. Buck has been completely sex starved for the entire month waiting for at least Steve's legs to heal. For about the 90th time Steve is so glad Buck had this idea. It's nice and early they have plenty of time to get it on with no visitors, Steve's arm is still shaping up but the rest of him is ready to rock and who couldn't use a little pick me up from their sweetie?

Then a reggae song comes on. As Buck settles on Steve's lap and pulls out of the passionate kiss, Steve says "Really?"

"Yeah." says Bucky reaching behind Steve pressing his body close so Steve can feel his breath on his neck and ear to untie the top of the johnny. He grasps the collar pulling it down. As he helps get it over Steve's cast, somehow he maneuvers things so Steve's hand brushes down Bucky's chest getting him a nice handful of Bucky's tit, which would have been an embarrassing innocent accident if Buck was an actual nurse from the hospital and weren't an adept tactician and strategist. Steve forgets sometimes that Buck taught Nat about half the game she runs on her targets.

'My night nurse, oh gosh  
Oh the pain it's getting worse  
I don't wanna see no doc  
I need attendance from my nurse around the clock'

"Oooh, Mr. Smith.....mmm...-aah ha!- I'm gonna make you....aaaaaallll better." Bucky moans pulling the little plus sign looking pastie off his left nipple. Then leaning forward he presses it into Steve's open eager mouth discarding the pastie over his shoulder.

Nine seconds later there's a knock and too intent on their business both Steve and Buck don't think of anything to say fast enough before the door is thrown open.

"Heeey, dude. I figured you could eat like a horse and since I was up thought I'd make you something to eat. It was a toss up as to whether or not this is fourth meal or breakfast so I made javos rancheros and french-" Started Clint then stopped Clint as he stood in the middle of the room having walked halfway across it to the table on the right of the room at the far side of the bed. Realizing he is not welcome but suffering utter shock at what has been put into his eyeholes Clint nearly runs to the other end of the room babbling the whole while:

"Yeah I don't know guy, I just put sour cream and syrup on everything and threw this glass of orange juice next to it ok you must be horngry hi Bucky I'm gonna leave now bye!!!" before darting back to the door and shutting it with a slam. For about five minutes they do not hear him walk away so Bucky calls out "Clint it's not-" only to be interrupted by Clint shouting "I don't know what you are talking about I wasn't even here!" as he beats a hasty retreat.

~~~

'Can't unsee, can't unsee!' Thinks Clint. 'I just wanted to thank a homie for a rescue but now I have questions!!! Why were they listening to reggae? Were they smoking weed? Why was Steve topless? Why was Bucky drag? And why was he so fucking HOT??!! Why does Bucky "Mr. Murederface 2013" look so good in that nurse get up?? Would he look good as a naughty nun too? Wait no that's the wrong question!!! Why does he have the perfect bubble butt? Did he have the booty? He do! Does this mean I'm bisexual?? Because I'm still really into my wife...MY WIFE? *Internal Screaming tm* My wife and Bucky dressed like that is a thing I just imagined and I can never go back now!! I CAN"T UNSEE!!!!!' before realizing he is still standing outside Steve's room. He dips out of there faster than he does with bullets with his name on them chasing his tail.

~~~

Bucky shrugs and says, "Guess I'll talk to him later... anyway..."

"Well I was patiently awaiting treatment for all of my boo boOOoOos!" Steve says dramatically.

"Oh, right!" Say Buck before reaching behind himself. There is the sound of a suction being unsealed and suddenly he is holding up a buttplug shaped like a dolphin it's tailfins a nice base to keep the toy from getting lost and have a way to be pulled out easily. It is made of red silicone. Bucky lays it on the bed beside him and adjusts a bit peeling the covers back fro Steve's lower half. He gets comfy again sliding Steve's cock into his sopping wet well stretched hole.

Steve makes a primal grunting sound as it goes in "Uuuuhn..!"

Then Bucky's hips start to move and his eyes nearly roll up. The next song in the play starts and Bucky sets the pace in time to Everybody Wants Some by Van Halen, a slow winding circle in which the momentum causes his upper torso and shoulder to follow a similar circular movement a move many people learned from hula hooping.

Steve couldn't keep his eyes off Bucky. Those turquoise eyes offset by dark and exotic makeup, his eyelashes long and full. His sparkling ruby lip caught in his teeth as he moved his body with expertise. His red hair flouncing and swinging around his shoulders and down his back.

'But everybody wants some  
I want some too  
Everybody wants some  
Baby, how 'bout you  
Ohh oh yeah'

As the song picked up steam Bucky leaned back and grasped the heels of both his shoes forming a triangle shape with his body tossed his hair and began to move faster. His new position exposed his cock to Steve who immediately took it,  holding on so as Bucky rocked forward Steve's girthy erection slid out of his ass and Buck's cock into Steve's fist. Fucking the both at once was really doing it for Bucky and it wasn't long til he was saying "Ooh God Steve! I'm gonna cum, huhn uhmph!!"

Steve, because doing Bucky both ways at once was really doing it for him moaned, "Uuuhn, not yet baby. Show Daddy how long you can take it, sugar. Let me see you work. Wait for me baby, I want to cum with you!"

Bucky whimpered "Fuuuck, oh fuck! OK, Daddy, OK... I'll be good -ah!- no cummies till you say!!"

He looked down the length if his body at Steve. What he saw turned Bucky on like nothing else in the entire world. A face he often makes when fucking, part surprised, part awe and part cocky smirk. Bucky knew he had done something Steve would be dreaming about when he saw him making that face during sex. It made Bucky overflow with pride at pleasing Steve so. "Oh, I love you so much!" he breathed.

"I love you too, babycakes!"

"I love when you fuck me!"

"Oh shit, say it again darling..!"

"I love when you fuuuck meee!"

"God, I love hearing how much you want my cock in you, tell me more, baby."

"It feels so good! It's been so long and it feels so good to finally have you deep in my ass, fucking me hard. Aagh! It's making me crazy trying not to cum when I know your gonna cum in me! God, Steve I love when you fuck me! When I finally cum I'm gonna imagine it's your cum coming out of me that's how deep I want you to fuck me!"

And that was all it took. Steve loved Bucky's graphic imagery, loved the idea of filling him with the entire month's worth of cum he had stock piled. Yes, he began to cum immediately thinking about Bucky being so full of cum it came back out of him from Buck's own hard cock. "Huh uhn! Let's go baby, let's do it... Uuhn, yeah! Cum for me doll! Oooo, take it till the last drop, babe... yeah, you're so good at giving me what I need baby!"

Steve leaned forward sweeping Bucky into his arms squeezing tight as he pressed his hips up into Bucky trying to go as far in as physicaly possible. This was pretty deep with Steve's cock being the length it was.

Buck came as well vocalizing his pleasure and unable to stop himself doing it a little loud for a bit. He was so focused he could couldn't tell if it had been too loud. His nerves sizzled with the energy of his orgasm and he stared blankly at the ceiling listening to Steve cum too. When Steve pulled him into his embrace Bucky went limp relaxing as the erotic energy boiled through his blood and simmered down again. He gasped to catch his breath moaning "Uuhn..! " with each exhale.

The two lay together, Bucky with his head resting on Steve's shoulder, Steve with his cock going flaccid and sliding back out of Bucky's well worked hole.

Without moving what so ever Bucky said in a calm matter of fact voice, "So you gonna share your breakfast? I'm in no shape to go cook. I think I sprained something... "


End file.
